Leather jackets and mended hearts
by snowfalls23
Summary: What would happen if Graham haddent died? What if he was under a sleeping curse? Set after Emma and Mary Margaret return from the Enchanted Forest. Warning lots of fluff an father daugther bonding. This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. Rated T because im paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost a month since the Emma and Mary Margaret had returned from the enchanted forest and things felt like they were finally getting back to normal or as normal as they could get after finding out your best friend was your mom and she was the same age as you. Emma didn't know if she would ever consider Mary Margaret and David her parents but for now just having them as friends seemed to be working. She had even offered David a job as her deputy saying it was only fair since he ran the place while they were gone but even though she wasn't ready to admit it she liked having David around he had her back when she need him an he didn't push her to open up like Mary Margaret had not to mention she only had half the paperwork. It seemed like everything was working out an emma liked that the thought of people being there for her, emma was quickly pulled from her thoughts by David. "Hey Emma earth to Emma" "O, sorry I was just zoned out" she quickly answered she had no intention of a sappy heart to heart not yet anyway. "I'm going on a lunch run to granny's want me to bring u back anything" David asked. "Ya grilled cheese an a hot chocolate with..." David cut in before she could answer "cinnamon" he said giving her one of those smiles only hey could. Emma quickly changed the subject "hey it looks like it might rain you might want to take your jacket". "Crap I knew I left something this morning there's a spare one over there I'll just where that" he answered innocently. A million things ran through Emma's mind at once she watched as he made his way over to the brown leather jacket on the coat rack Graham's jacket. She had never moved it after that night it just seemed right hanging there it always had an she felt like it was a part of him just as her red leather jacket was to her and she wasn't planning on letting anyone move it let alone wear it before he could put on the jacket on she ripped it from his hands and was yelling at him. "No this is not your jacket you don't touch it" David was stunned why was Emma reacting so strongly over a jacket he watched as Emma his daughter clung to the jacket like it was the only thing holding her in place he started apologizing hoping to calm his baby girl down. "Emma I'm sorry didn't think it would matter I thought it was just a jacket I didn't know it meant anything to you". Emma knew she should listen accept his apology it was genuine maybe even reveal the meaning behind the jacket but by now her walls where up and she would do anything to keep from looking weak or broken. "You're right you don't know anything you don't know the hell you put me through as a kid you don't know when you put me in that damned wardrobe you gave me a one way ticket straight to hell I was crazy to think this could work how can this work you being my parents when you know nothing about me just do me a favor and stop trying" and with that she walked out. David felt like he had just been punched in the gut and he wasn't even sure what he did. David had to find Mary Margaret maybe she would know something about the jacket either way he need her to help him find Emma. David found Mary Margaret at the apartment grading papers. When Mary saw David she knew something was up "charming what's wrong" she questioned. "Emma one minute she was fine the next she's yelling at me I don't even know what I did wrong" David was hysteric. "Calm down and tell me exactly what happened" said snow so calmly he slowed down to explain. "Everything was fine we were finishing up some paper work a I asked Emma if she was hungry that I was going to granny's she said ya and told me to take my jacket it was suppose to rain. I had left my jacket home today and there was this one hanging on the coat rack so I was just going to wear that one when I went to put it on she took it from me yelling at me tried to apologize saying I didn't know it was special to her. She wouldn't listen she ended up saying some really long hurtful speech but to sum it up I didn't know anything and to stop trying to be her parent" the color in David's face drained from him when he finished snow looked like she had see a ghost. "Please tell me it wasn't a tan leather jacket" David listened as snow told the story of Graham's death and how emma had felt about him by the end of the story snow was crying the jacket you tried to wear once belonged to Emma's love that's why she's so protective of it David was in shock "Emma's right I'm such an idiot I don't know anything about her and know she thinks I'm just some jerk who doesn't care ".


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was running she had know idea where she was just running like she always had she looked down realizing she still had the jacket in hand and before she knew it's she was at the cemetery. She hadn't even meant to come here it was dark by now an the stars were starting to come out. Emma thought for a moment she needed someone to talk to and she knew exactly who would listen. Slowly she made her way over to his grave and sat down in front of the headstone she had know idea what to say so she just started talking from the heart. "Hey I know this sounds stupid but I missed you and I needed to talk to someone I've never done this before talked someone who who's... she couldn't bring herself to say it so she changed her answer who can't talk back but graham you and Henry were right there was a curse... "she was crying "I broke it Graham I'm so sorry I should of believed you I should have trusted you like you trusted me i should have helped you find your heart I wish you were alive to tell you this but graham I would have gladly gave you my heart I it meant you could be with me because graham I love you". Emma hadn't even notice it was raining she was crying to hard she let out a small laugh. "You know I yelled at my dad David whoever he is for trying to put this on she looked down at the jacket but it's raining and I'm cold so you know what I'm putting on your jacket". She gently put it on an noticed I smelt just like him the woods an aftershave she was crying harder now that's when she heard it a howl "great now I'm talking to the dead and hearing things" wait there it was again the howl her head flew to the direction of the sound at the far corner of the cemetery was the wolf Graham's friend. She slowly approached it and it took off not knowing why she ran after it deeper and deeper into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma was out of breath she had been running after that wolf for what felt like hours finally she came to a clearing no she was dreaming and it was a sick dream to how could her mind be so cruel he's dead. She had to be dreaming but she didn't care because laying in the clearing was graham he looked just like he had the night he died motionless on the ground. Emma took off after him flying faster and faster to him the whole time screaming "no no not again" she tossed herself to the ground by his side carefully she pulled his head into her lap she looked at his lying there so peaceful. There was one thing she had to do even if she was dreaming she bent down slowly and places her lips gently on his. A flash of light burst from them just like it had when she kissed Henry for what she thought was the last time. She looked down his eyes opened and he was gasping for air "graham graham" she was sobbing tears of joy this wasn't a dream this was real he was alive before she could ask how he spoke. "Emma I heard everything you said back there and I love you to I love you so much. Even when I Regina took my heart and I was incapable of love you found a way to make me fall head over heels for love I feel for you was enough to break my curse an wake me up and as far as the jacket I don't know if I can take it back. I love seeing you in it Emma I love everything about you". "Graham" Emma spoke softly how are you alive don't get me wrong I love that you're here but how". Graham took a deep breath lets take a walk back to town and I'll tell you on the way.


	4. Chapter 4

The way back to town Emma clung to Graham as he spoke. "The night I kissed you for the first time Regina planned on just killing me crushing my heart but when she found out I loved you she thought death was too good for me she put a sleeping curse on me so I would spend forever in thinking of everything I could of had an when you kissed me..." Emma butted in speaking slowly "I broke the curse which means I'm your true love" Graham spoke quickly. "Emma you've given me more than I could ever imagine you gave me a second chance if while I was dead you moved on I get it you don't have to be with me if you don't want to". Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing of course she love him "no no I just got you back I'm never losing you again I love you" she half screamed. "Good because I couldn't imagine living without you" breathed Graham and with that they kissed right there in front of the granny's. When they finished emma spoke "I need to apologies to David will you come with me" she questioned. "Emma I would follow you anywhere". Emma finally made it back to the apartment and it was well past midnight she opened the door as quietly as she could she felt horrible left taped on the door was a letter. Emma I'm so sorry Mary Margaret told me about the jacket Emma I swear I had no clue it meant that much to you or I never would've touched it let alone put it on. Its past 12 so I'm guessing you don't plan on coming home tonight but if you do and you want to talk please wake me up. ~David God I'm a horrible daughter thought Emma. She turned to face Graham they went to bed I suggest we do the same. "Well do you want me to stay here tonight" teased Graham. Emma not picking up on his mockery looked hurt "u where planning on leaving". Graham quickly fixed his mistake "emma I'm kidding of course I'll stay with you" "good because I can't lose you again". Emma found Graham a pair of David's pjs folded in the laundry basket waiting to be put up an tossed them towards Graham who was waiting in her room. "Put these on I'm going to the bathroom to change an pull my hair up." When Emma got back Graham was already in bed she climbed in next to him using his chest as a pillow "good night Graham I love you" Graham's heart leaped he gently kissed her on the top of the head "I love you to Emma you're my life".


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning David woke early after barely sleeping he climbed out of bed accidentally stirring Snow. He watched as she sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes she had dry tears left on her face she too had had a restless night. "Charming did Emma come home last night"? He let out a sigh "if she did she chose not to wake us", snow stood up speaking "let's go check her room If she's not there we can check the station an granny's we will find her charming we always will". "I hope your right" Snow and David walked out of their room and up the stairs to Emma's room. Snow opened the door hoping to find Emma but what she saw stopped her dead in her tracks she saw Emma thank god but she wasn't expecting to see a second body in the bed. Before snow could process Charming was at Emma's bed ripping the covers off to reveal Emma curled into Graham but how he was dead she had gone to his funeral before she could think anymore Emma was up she was looking at "David what the hell" yelled Emma. In the process of her yelling she woke Graham who sat up and pulled Emma to his side making sure she was ok. He stood up to introduce himself and was punched in the jaw by David. Emma jumped in front of graham to keep David from further punching him. Emma immediately spoke up in a tone snow had never seen her daughter use not mad or scared but a mix of scary and threatening and sweet. "Mary Margaret can you please get David out of here now before I deck him we will be down in a minute as soon as we change". Mary Margaret simply nodded an escorted David out of the room. As promised Emma and graham made their way down shortly after changing Emma settled with the simple jeans tank top but instead of her normal red leather jacket she wore Graham's. When she made it to the kitchen. Emma smiled to Mary Margaret telling her good morning Emma made her way to the fridge opening the freezer removing a bag of frozen peas she proceeded to wrap in a dish towel. She walked back over to graham then gently kissed him where David had punched him saying "kisses make everything better but in this case ice might help to". Emma then turned to David and Mary Margaret making sure to cut David the death glare " Mare I think you know who this is as far as you David this is Graham he's the owner of this jacket an he's my charming"


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

**Emma never thought she would see this day yet her she was standing by her mother looking in the mirror "Emma honey you look so beautiful". Emma just smiled she never liked having all the attention on her but today she made an exception today was her day. "Thanks Mare for letting me use your dress" "Emma I always wanted you to have this" said Snow playing with one of the feathers on the dress. There was a knock on the her bedroom door."Hey mom it's us" "come on in" yelled emma Henry opened the door and in came running a little girl. "Mommy mommy you look so pretty" "so do you baby girl" said emma picking up the 3 year old an bouncing her in the air. "Henry you look so handsome" Henry just grinned "thanks mom you look really nice come here" emma said extending her arms motioning him to come in for a hug Henry hugged his mom. "I love you and I'm so happy for you we are finally getting our happy ending" "ya kid she said ruffling his hair you better find graham he needs his best man" "K" said Henry running out the door. Snow just laughed "I don't think you could make him happier if you tried". "Tell me about it" Emma said joining in on the laughter Emma turned to Mary "and I think it's time you go line up with the rest if the bridesmaids". Ok honey I love you see you soon emma turned to take one last look in the mirror. "Mommy do I have to wear this" she looked down to see her daughter Eva pulling on her dress."Why baby do you not like" it the little girl turned to her look at her "no mommy it's itchy". Emma smiled at the the little girl with Graham's eyes and her hair "we'll princess what would you like to wear" the little girl smiled "my jeans a yellow shirt with the flower on it". Emma laughed "well I don't think anyone should have to wear an itchy dress especially my princess" "mommy will you help me change" "of course Eva". Emma knew she would never hear the end of this from Snow but she didn't care at that age emma did would of asked the same thing after helping Eva change and getting her in line with her flower basket David knocked on the door. "Come in" David open the door and stopped dead in his tracks "is that your mothers dress". Emma smiled "ya she said I could use it do you mind" "no of course not it's just you look so much like her you ready. Emma smiled as I'll ever be" Emma and David made there way down the aisle the ceremony when by relativity fast aside from Mary giving her the no you didn't look when Eva walked down the aisle in jeans and a tee shirt. Before emma knew it it was time for the vows graham started "Emma I was never one to believe in love at first sight and I'm still not because when you came to town in your beat up yellow bug and I saw you for the first time it wasn't love at first sight it was more like gravity moved on you were the only thing holding me to the ground no longer where my days complete till I saw you because emma when I look at you I see my hopes and my dreams I see my happiness and success my pride and my soul I look in mirror and see a person I look at you and I see my self". Emma was crying when the preacher said it was her turn Emma looked at graham "when I was 12 I joined track at my school I was the fastest runner on my team a why wouldn't I be it was something I had done my whole life it was second nature one day my coach asked me "swan who you running from". "I never knew the depth behind was he was saying until now the truth was my entire life I have been running, running from my problems fears and to be honest people to I was scared of letting anyone in because if I did I was capable of getting hurt. And then I came to storybrooke and suddenly it didn't matter because when I came to storybrooke I met you and suddenly I had someone to run to sure there were rocks and cracks that tripped me and yes i fell but what made it so different from any other time was when I fell was for once I had someone to catch me. Graham I love you I love everything about you". When the wedding was over emma walked over to David "thank you" David looked over "for what" emma smiled "for putting on Graham's jacket" David returned the smile and pulled his daughter into a hug "I love you Emma". Great if Emma hadn't cried enough "I love you to". Emma Swan didn't always have a perfect life and she fought for what she had but emma had what she'd always wanted a family. From that day on they never had to worry about being alone again. And they lived happily ever after.**


End file.
